The Judy Movie
The Judy Movie is a stick figure animation film that Tony Switzer made of his grandmother back in 2016. Although the movie is sprinkled with true, exaggerated stories, not everything is true. (i.e. Judy selling weed.) The film follows Judy, who believes she is getting evicted from her home, and starts selling marijuana to pay for her bills. Cast Of Characters * Judy '- Protagonist of story. Judy is a loving mother, grandmother, and great-grandmother that is facing the possibility of be evicted from her home by her landlord, Randy. She begins selling weed to pay for her bills. * '''Larry '- Police officer that Judy meets, and starts a relationship with. * 'Arthur '- Druggie that Judy starts selling weed to. * 'Tammy '- Judy's oldest daughter. Mother of Tori and Tony. Wife of Brian. * 'Gizzy '- Judy's Chihuahua. * 'Tori '- Judy's granddaughter. Daughter of Tammy and Brian, and older sister of Tony. * 'Tony '- Judy's oldest grandson. Son of Tammy and Brian. Younger brother of Tori. * '''Angel Judy - The good-side of Judy's consciousness. * Devil Judy '- The bad-side of Judy's consciousness. * '''Bob '- Police officer that works with Larry. * 'Brian '- Judy's son-in-law. Husband of Tammy. Father to Tori and Tony. * 'Patricia '- Judy's neighbor. Owner of car Judy steals. * 'De Stain '- Stained t-shirt of Judy's that Judy sees and interacts with when she's high. * 'Talking Gizzy '- The Gizzy Judy sees when she's high. * 'Nava '- Dog of Brian, Tammy, Tori, and Tony. Judy sees her talking to Gizzy when she's high. * '''Lily - Judy's cat. Judy sees her talking to Kay when she's high. * Kay '- Judy's cat. Judy sees her talking to Lily, Mosby, and Taboo when she's high. * '''Mosby '- Cat of Brian, Tammy, Tori, and Tony. Judy sees Mosby talking to Lily and Kay when she's high. * 'Taboo '- Cat of Brian, Tammy, Tori, and Tony. Judy sees Taboo talk to Lily and Kay when she's high. * 'Sandy Olsson Lily '- Alter-ego of Lily that Judy sees when she's high that sings You're The One That I want with Danny Zuko Mosby, alter-ego of Mosby, from Grease. * 'Danny Zuko Mosby '- Alter-ego of Mosby that Judy sees when she's high that sings You're The One That I Want with Sandy Olsson Lily, alter-ego of Lily, from Grease. * '''Oscar - Random person Judy passes when she's running when she's high. * Druggie Neighbors - Judy's neighbors that are into unknown drugs. Voice Cast * Judy Alter (Judy, Angel Judy, Devil Judy, Talking Gizzy) * Tony Switzer '''(Tony, Arthur, Bob, Lily, Taboo, Mosby, Oscar) * '''Tori Switzer (Tori, Larry, De Stain, Patricia, Nava, Kay) * Tammy Switzer '(Tammy, Female Druggie Neighbor) * '''Brian Switzer '(Brian, Male Druggie Neighbor) * 'John Travolta '(Danny Zuko Mosby) * '''Olivia Newton-John (Sandy Olsson Lily) Special Appearances ' * '''Heidi '- Judy's second daughter, and Tammy's little sister. * 'Ashley '- Judy's oldest granddaughter/grandchild.Heidi's oldest child. Older sister of Asten. Older half sister of Ethan, and Nevaeh. * 'Asten '- ' '''Judy's granddaughter. Second child of Heidi's. Younger sister of Ashley. Older half-sister of Ethan, and Nevaeh. * '''Ethan '- Judy's youngest grandson. Third child of Heidi's. Older brother to Nevaeh. Younger half-brother to Ashley, and Asten. * '''Nevaeh - Judy's youngest granddaughter/grandchild. Youngest of Heidi's. Younger sister to Ethan. Younger half-sister to Ashley, and Asten. * Evan '- Judy's oldest great-grandchild/great-grandson. Oldest of Ashley's. Older brother to Noah. Older half-brother to Brenna, and Kiason. * '''Noah '- Judy's great-grandson. Second child of Ashley's. Younger brother to Evan. Older half-brother to Brenna, and Kiason. * 'Brenna '- Judy's oldest great-granddaughter. Third child of Ashley's. Younger half-sister to Evan, and Noah. Older half-sister to Kiason. * '''Kiason - Judy's great-grandson. Youngest child of Ashley's. Younger half-brother to Evan, Noah, and Brenna. * Jaxson '''- Judy's great-grandson. Oldest child of Asten's. Older brother to Clayton. * '''Clayton -.Judy's youngest great-grandson/great-grandchild. Youngest child of Asten's. Younger brother to Jaxson. * Darin - Heidi's boyfriend. Father to Ethan, and Nevaeh. * Tom '''- Ashley's boyfriend. * '''Casey - Asten's boyfriend. Father to Jaxson, and Clayton. * Helen - Darin's mother. Grandmother to Ethan, and Nevaeh. * Pocket - Darin, Heidi, Ethan, and Nevaeh's dog. * Rory '- Casey, Asten, Jaxson, and Clayton's oldest dog. * '''Sasha '- Casey, Asten, Jaxson, and Clayton's youngest dog. * '''Judy Fish - Goldfish Jaxson won at fair that he named after Judy. SEQUELS A sequel to The Judy Movie was thought of not too long after completion of The Judy Movie. Work had begun, then was abandoned after Tony believed he couldn't live up to the original. A few years passed, and his cousins kept begging him to make one. His cousin, Evan, told him, I don't even ''care if it's not good. '' After returning home from that visit, he told his older sister, Tori how their little cousins kept begging him to make a sequel to The Judy Movie. She pointed out how that was good, because they loved the first movie so much. Tony decided to make a sequel for his little cousins. He went with the original story for the abandoned sequel, and built upon it, having fun coming up with new, fresher ideas. All the characters (minus Pocket, Rory, Sasha and Judy Fish) that are seen in The Judy Movie will be seen in the sequel in some shape-or-form. As work progressed, Tony decided he want to make a third, and final film, to complete a potential trilogy, which he liked to call a Jud-igy. (A riff on Judy's name) He had trouble thinking of a title, and offered people who loved The Judy Movie a chance to be in the film if they thought of a title for a third film that would include 3 in it. He eventually thought of a title he loved, The Judy 3-Quel: The Last Cackle. The Judy Movie is part of an overarching story that begins at the beginning of The Judy Movie, and will conclude at the end of The Judy 3-Quel: The Last Cackle.